Tranquility
by Texanlady
Summary: Fourth and final chapter of the "Sookie Tortures a Viking" series.


Here you go, folks. The fourth and final installment of the "Sookie Tortures a Viking" series. Fair warning, most of you are going to need some tissues for a lot of this. I teared up more than once writing it, and I'm not a cryer. This chapter is especially close to my heart. A lot of what is in it are my own personal feelings on death, and the things I wish I'd gotten to say to my sister before she was killed in the crash. If you don't like it, I understand, but this one time I'm asking people to be respectful of my feelings.

I've always told people to throw whatever flames and hurtful words at me that they care to over my writing, that I'll continue to write no matter what, and most of the time when they do it only makes me laugh, but this is different. I'll never stop writing, and this isn't a threat to do so if I don't get my way. I'll continue to write and post even if all I get are flames for this chapter. However, I hope it doesn't happen, and in an effort to achieve that wish I'd like to ask everyone that reads this that if you don't like this story, if something about it rubs you the wrong way, I don't care to know. Please just hit the back button and move along. No reviews or flames telling me what you didn't like or thought was wrong. I put far more of myself in this chapter than I've ever put in any chapter, and that includes the chapter in "The Arrangement" when I address child abuse. I have **_NEVER_** asked people to withhold constructive criticism or flames before, in fact I think I've done my best to encourage them, so please understand how hard it is for me to do this at all.

If you like this chapter, I'd like to know. If it touches you as much as it touched me to write it, I'd love to hear about it. But if you think something could have been better done, if something wasn't particularly interesting to you, if you felt the chapter was too long? Then please just keep that to yourself. I have poured over this chapter again and again until I felt it was just right. I love it. I love it in all its pain, heartache, and devastating glory. So for the first time ever I'm asking my readers to please respect what it means to me, respect the fact that I'm a human being and I do have feelings. The only suggestions or criticisms that won't upset me pertaining to this chapter are grammar or editing corrections. I've tried to catch them all, but you know how it is.

With all that said, please enjoy!

**Tranquility**

"Are you sure you wish to do this alone, Sookie?"

Looking up from where she was finishing up packing the last few of her shoes in her suitcase Sookie saw Eric leaning against the bedroom door. He'd already finished packing and his luggage was in the car. She could feel his concern for her, his worry about her decision, but she had made up her mind. Abandoning her task she moved towards him to wrap her arms around his waist and look up at him.

"Eric, I need to do this."

"I worry how this will affect you. You have come so far."

"I know, and I can admit I'm a little worried too, but now is the only time I have."

He knew this to be true. He knew now was all she had, but that didn't make any of this any easier. While they'd already discussed how necessary this was for her, that didn't mean he wouldn't and didn't worry. Cupping her cheeks, Eric offered, "Know that no matter what happens I will be here for you. Know you are not alone. Never alone."

"I know, Eric. I've known that since the night I rose. It just took me awhile to accept it."

"I'd feel better about all of this if you'd let me come with you."

"You are coming with me."

"You know what I mean."

Looking up into the worried blue eyes of her mate and maker, Sookie smiled softly. His concern for her was obvious. She saw it in his eyes, felt it in their bond, and knew it in her heart, but she had to do this. She needed to do this on her own in order to truly put her past behind her. She needed to do it so she could embrace the future she had ahead of her, the future consisting of century after century at the side of her maker, mate, friend, and lover. If she allowed him to come with her, allowed him to be a pillar of strength she could lean on when things got as bad as they possibly could, she would never truly move on. No, this one undertaking had to be hers to face, her cross to bear. She might spend the rest of eternity at Eric Northman's side, but for one night she had to stand alone or she'd never be able to face the long stretch of time they had before them.

"Eric, you have shielded me from all the things I've been too afraid or softhearted to face since the night I rose as your child. You've made our life as safe and happy as can be to protect my heart and I love you for it, but this heartbreak? It must be my own. If I don't do this myself I'll never have the strength to face eternity at your side. Deep down you know that."

He did know it, but again, it didn't make it any easier. Sookie had gotten better about her existence as a vampire. She'd even fed from a human or two with him there to make sure she never got carried away, but she still mourned the loss of her human life. She missed the sun and the children she'd never been able to have. Nothing he did or gave her could make up for those things, but at least she did her best to be happy.

Sookie's desire to start a charitable organization for abused children had not only succeeded, but had revolutionized the world's approach to catching child abusers and ending the child sex trade. She had "Haven House" facilities all over the world that offered not only a safe harbor for abused children, but healthcare, education, and career services. Her desire to help others, her approachability, her _goodness_, had made her a celebrity among humans, and thus a poster child for the mainstreaming movement. With him as her maker and protector they were practically untouchable by vampire monarchs that wanted to manipulate Sookie for her ability … which had grown to legendary proportions.

As the years passed Sookie's telepathy had begun to change. Combined with her vampire glamour Sookie could now take control of any human mind within a five mile radius. Such a skill made her an ace in the hole for the Council should humans ever decide to wage war against them. She could take control of entire human armies if the need ever arose, and it made her a powerful weapon for any ruler's arsenal. A few had tried to force her into service, but all had fallen to his protective rage when they did. Not only that but the Ancient Pythoness and the Council had declared Sookie to be a Council asset and representative. Other than him, she took orders only from them. No monarch could command him or her anymore, and they moved across the globe at will.

Her telepathy had also grown to the point where she could read vampire minds, a fact that Eric and Sookie had kept hidden from all. The only vampire she'd never been able to read was the Pythoness, but other than that every vampire was an open book. No one knew that Sookie could read vampire minds besides the two of them. Eric had never even told Pam. It was a truth that they both believed could get them killed if it was found out. They each suspected that the Ancient Pythoness knew from the occasional hint she'd dropped privately to them, but she'd never done anything about it, and from what Sookie had read from the minds of the other Council members the Pythoness hadn't said anything to them either. Her ability to read vampire minds had come in handy from time to time, but they both worked tirelessly to keep it a secret.

As expected the power Sookie wielded both physically and politically had never gone to her head. Instead she had only become more kind and caring, more determined to make a difference. Through her charitable foundation Haven House she'd been able to make her way into many third world countries and provide soup kitchens, free education, health care services, and work programs that allowed entire villages and countries to begin making their way into the technological age. Sookie loved making a difference, and he loved making her smile so he supported her in any way he could. The Council also made considerable contributions to her foundation and ordered all monarchs to pay a yearly donation tax as well. It was all part of their effort to keep humans happy with Supe assimilation into their world. With weres and shifters out now, human goodwill was a necessity more than ever. Her charity wasn't Sookie's only joy in life though.

She also loved to play music, mastering almost as many instruments as him. Surprisingly she'd also become a very accomplished novelist. Writing a line of young adult novels that had blown Harry Potter out of the water as well as a series in science fiction and fantasy that was sure to make her name bigger than Tolkien and Lucas. She held four bachelors degrees in child psychology, English, history, and music theory. She also had two masters degrees in psychology and literature with an emphasis in composition, and had a doctorate in psychology. Sookie had indeed accomplished much, but it was their personal life that Eric had been the most satisfied with.

Sookie no longer sat around and brooded or slipped into down time when not focused on work or any of the other distractions he provided her with. She'd learned to enjoy the quiet moments with him just as much as he did with her. Many evenings they simply lay together with her snuggled on his chest as he read to her or they listened to music quietly. Not to mention she'd taken to playing pranks on him as often as she could. That usually led to him chasing her about as she laughed delightedly. He always caught her, and then he made her pay for her pranks with orgasm after orgasm.

While Eric had loved her from the beginning, he'd known it would take Sookie awhile to return his affections because of his actions in Bali. It had been difficult for them both, those first years, but eventually Sookie had come to love him as much as he'd loved her. She'd come to love his boyish approach to life, his desire to be free, and his all consuming dedication to her. Their love had grown slowly, but once it began it had never stopped. More and more as each night passed their need for one another grew, their love binding them so tight they couldn't imagine what it would be like to not have one another or to be with anyone else.

Shockingly, in all their years together neither had ever taken another lover despite the fact it was vampire nature to have multiple partners. In fact neither of them had even been attracted to another person. Eric drank from humans most nights, though he switched to males about six years into their bonding, but it was Sookie's arms he went to after feeding. It was Sookie's body that he hungered for. It was Sookie, only Sookie that he needed. The same went for her. Sookie had made it clear she couldn't even stand to think of another touching her.

At first Eric had thought it was simply an effect of being bonded mates, but a little research and conversation with another bonded pair showed that to be untrue. According to all the ancient texts no bonded pair had ever been as close to they were, and it only solidified the truth to Eric that Sookie was meant for him, that they were destined. Though Eric still felt guilt for the way he'd brought Sookie to his side, the way in which he'd turned her, and he spent every night trying to atone for his crime against his mate, he still believed turning her had been the right decision. Only the way he'd executed it had been wrong. Sookie assured him that she had forgiven him that transgression a long time ago, but he would always carry that burden with him.

All in all their lives were just as he'd imagined they would be. Not only was Sookie his mate, she was truly his best friend. He shared more with her than he'd ever shared with anyone, including Godric. He'd shared his past with her, his worries, troubles, hopes, dreams, and aspirations. Just as she did with him. He loved it when Sookie got aggravated and came to him, pacing in front of him and venting about whatever had riled her. He loved how when she finally ran out of steam she'd plop down on his lap and lay her head on his shoulder and ask him to sing to her, or tell her a story to make her feel better. And he especially loved when she asked for his help to solve whatever problem was vexing her. He loved how she turned to him when she was in need, just as he'd learned to do for her. When he felt tired or troubled, or when he simply needed to feel her touch, he loved being able to go to her. To let her hold him, to soothe him with her gentleness and love. Yes, they'd learned to rely on one another for everything, and never hesitated to show their love or dedication for one another. They made love, fucked like bunnies, and laughed and played together. _They lived_ … which is why he was so nervous for her to do this alone.

He was afraid that doing this by herself without him there to support her would undo all the progress they'd made. He was afraid she'd once again focus more on what she lost than what she'd gained. He was afraid she'd once again begin longing for the true death to escape her vampire existence. He couldn't take that. It had been such a hard battle for both of them to bring them to the point where Sookie rose each night looking forward instead of back, to feel happiness in her existence instead of despair. He didn't think he had the strength to withstand her sadness if she returned to the way she was those first two years. He would fight it, he would fight it with everything he had, but he was no longer certain that he had the strength to force her to live if she truly longed to die. He was afraid if she did he would cave to her depression and allow them both to meet the sun, and he was not ready to lose their life together.

Sookie knew each of Eric's thoughts as though they were her own, and she hadn't needed to read his mind to do it. She'd lived with him long enough to know where his thoughts and worries would take him because of her decision. Knowing him as she did, loving him as she did, she could only try to comfort him.

Moving to kiss one of his palms along her cheek, Sookie soothed, "Eric, I will not regress to the way I was. I may miss my humanity, but I have built a new life for myself. I have things to live for now. I have come to love you as much as you love me, and I will not leave you. I am happy with you, but I have to do this or it will be yet another regret I can never make right. Do you want that for me?"

"No. I know why you need this, and I support your decision, but I know it will cause you pain. Above all things your pain is my greatest fear. You should never know suffering, lover. Not for a moment."

"No one leads a pain free existence, Viking. You know that better than anyone, but I suffer far less than most because of your presence in my life."

Stroking his fingers through her long golden hair, just as brilliant and beautiful as it had been the night he turned her, Eric relented, "I will support you in this, Sookie, but I ask that if it affects you more than you are anticipating you do not go into yourself again. Reach for me, reach for me and let me help you."

"I will, Eric. I couldn't stop myself from reaching for you when I'm in pain even if I wanted to. Now why don't you go get the car and I'll meet you downstairs. We need to get to the airport or Anubis is going to charge us for being late again."

Sookie had changed in many ways, but she'd never gotten over her frugal tendencies. When not spending money on her charity she worried over cost needlessly. It was a trait he'd learned to find endearing instead of aggravating. Dropping one last kiss on her forehead he headed out of their bedroom. When he was gone Sookie checked over their luggage one last time before grabbing her bag and heading downstairs.

It had been 62 years since she'd been turned. 60 years since she'd said goodbye to her brother and friends in Bon Temps after finally deciding to embrace her existence as vampire. Jason Stackhouse was 93 and dying, and he'd called Sookie's dayperson to ask his sister to come see him one final time. Sookie was going home.

…

…

…

The following evening Sookie made her way up the front porch of her old farmhouse. Jason's old house, the house they'd shared with their parents before they died, had been damaged in a tornado soon after his second child was born. Instead of rebuilding he'd kept the insurance money and accepted Sookie's offer to sign the Stackhouse homestead over to him so it would stay in the family. It had sat closed up since the night Eric first brought her back from Bali.

Sookie had kept tabs on her brother and friends after she left Louisiana so long ago, but she'd never seen them after she met with them the one time since being turned. That one final meeting Pam had convinced her was necessary had been her goodbye. She'd set them up with money and opportunities to better themselves, but made it clear she could no longer be a part of their lives. It was just too hard for her. She simply hadn't had it in her to be faced with the life she could no longer live. Instead she'd given each of them her and Eric's contact information and told them if they ever needed anything to call and she'd help them. Providing aid she could handle. It was everything else that could break her.

Over the years she'd been called upon to make good on that promise a number of ways. Including helping Tara and her husband JB's daughter to overcome cancer by arranging Dr. Ludwig to treat her. She'd given a substantial low interest loan to Sam to keep his bar open when weres and shifters came out and his clientele dropped to near non existent for several years. She'd tried to make it a gift, but he wouldn't hear of it. She'd helped her brother by paying for his wedding and ensuring his children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren had the best of everything in life.

While she had kept tabs on her brother and friends, wrote checks and sent aid when she felt it was needed, she'd been steadfast in her decision to never see them again. They'd asked her to visit, requested permission to come visit her, but she refused. After awhile her friends stopped asking, but Jason never did. Year after year she received phone calls, letters, invites, and pictures from Jason, but she never responded. She was vampire and he was human. The immortal could not become attached to the temporary, it only lead to heartbreak, and when you had an eternity heartbreaks could pile up quickly. It was the hardest lesson she'd learned as a vampire.

Tara had died first, followed by Lafayette, and then Sam. Jason had outlived them all, but now he too was facing the end. His wife Michelle, a woman who Sookie had never met, had died a few years before him, so it was Jason's oldest son Jackson that had called and told her of her brother's request she come see him one last time. Jackson had told her that Dr. Ludwig had informed them that Jason had a week at best before his body failed him, probably less, meaning Sookie hadn't had much time to think about it. After discussing it with Eric she'd decided she'd spend her brother's final days with him. Eric had pointed out to her that if he'd had the opportunity to tell his family goodbye one last time, he would have taken it.

He'd always agreed that it was best she not involve herself in her human family and friends' lives, but this was different. Her brother was the last person that had known her as a human besides the few vampires she'd interacted with before being turned, and vampires never remarked on or discussed such things. While Eric was worried about this trip, and wanted to accompany her to see her brother in person, he still felt even if she did it alone it was something that would benefit her in the long run. It would be the final nail in the coffin of her humanity, saying goodbye to the last link she had to her past life.

Now, standing on the porch of the home she'd been born in, she took an unnecessary breath and rang the bell. She could tell that there were a great many people inside the house and she assumed they were Jason's children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren, the family he'd built himself. Jason and Michelle had raised five children together, three boys and two girls. From their brood had come more than a dozen grandchildren, and nearly three times that in great-grandchildren. The Stackhouse line had been restored. Sookie had never met any of them, though she knew their names from the yearly report her dayperson delivered on her family's status. She only involved herself directly in their lives long enough to set up trust funds for them when they were born and that was as far as she was willing to go.

When the door opened she saw a man in his late fifties standing before her. He looked her up and down before remarking, "You look just like your picture, Aunt Sookie. I'm Jackson."

"Hello, Jackson." Sookie said no more and when her nephew gestured for her to come in she informed him, "I'm a vampire, Jackson. I need you to invite me in or I can't enter."

"Oh—oh right. Yes, my dad told me about that. Please come in, Aunt Sookie."

Sookie stepped inside and took in the appearance of the house she hadn't been inside of for so long. Jason had added on two wings to the house over the years as well as remodeled and upgraded practically every room, and obviously his wife had redecorated, but the house still felt familiar to her. Her attention was drawn to the living room and she saw what was the now numerous Stackhouse clan that Jason had produced through his marriage. Most of them didn't live in Bon Temps, but they'd all come here to spend the final days with the man that had led their family for so long. Most of them were blonde, and the few that weren't were obviously the spouses of her brother's descendants. She nodded her head at the large group of people that were gawking at her and greeted, "Hello everyone."

She was tempted to offer more pleasantries, to initiate conversation with her blood relations that she'd never met and would never see again once Jason had passed, but she felt it would be a bad idea. While she was far more open and approachable than most vampires, when it came to her human family she'd been as far removed as possible. She couldn't afford to get attached to them. She'd suffered enough loss in her life, and she wasn't about to go looking for more. She was happy to offer them money so they were comfortable in life, and use her connections to get their children into the best schools, to make sure everyone had the best jobs and opportunities available, to offer aid when trouble arose, but she had no desire to form a personal connection to them that would end with her hurting when their mortality took them away.

There was some nervous shifting as the Stackhouse family took in the woman that had made the comfort of their lives possible. Great Grandfather Jason always told stories of his sister, her kindness and caring heart, her bravery and dedication, and how much she'd done for their family. Not to mention the many news broadcasts they'd seen on the woman that was truly a world famous vampire with her charitable organizations and efforts as a mediator when human and supes clashed. None of them had ever met her, but she'd been a disembodied source of aid to their family for as long as any of them could remember. All of Jason's children and grandchildren had the number to her personal assistant and knew if trouble ever came their way she and her mate would solve it with a few phone calls. They were all curious about her, but none were brave enough to approach her.

Jackson drew Sookie's attention back to him as he said, "He's upstairs in his bedroom. When your dayperson called this afternoon to say your coffin had arrived we called Dr. Ludwig. She gave him something to help him stay awake. He's waiting for you."

Sookie nodded her head and then followed her nephew up the stairs. When he opened the bedroom door the stench of death nearly overpowered her and she saw a very old and fragile man lying in a hospital bed hooked up to several machines that looked nothing like the virile and fun loving brother she remembered. Beside him was a woman several years younger than Jackson sitting in a chair reading from the Bible. From the scent Sookie knew the woman was Jackson's sister, so it was one of her nieces. She knew the names of each of her family members from the trusts she set up for them, if not which name belonged to which face. Jason had named his two daughters after the two most important women in his life. So this was either Adele or Sookie.

"Sookie, this is Adele, my oldest sister."

Adele stood from beside Jason's bed and nodded at the woman she'd only ever seen pictures of and heard stories about, before offering, "We'll leave the two of you alone. If he starts coughing or one of the machines starts beeping more than they are press the buzzer on his bed and one of us will be up here as fast as we can."

Sookie said nothing as her niece and nephew left the room, the door clicking shut softly behind them. Making her way to the side of the bed she said, "Hello, Jason."

Jason had opened his eyes the second Sookie had stepped into his bedroom. She looked just as he remembered, just as the photos he had all around his house portrayed her as. She was forever frozen at 25, while his body had shrunk, withered, and failed him with age. Reaching out, his hand shaking violently, he whispered, "You came."

Sookie took hold of her brother's hand, taking note of the warm and leathery feel of it against her own smooth, cool skin and held it still. "I came."

"I didn't think you would."

"I decided it was necessary."

"You never came before." He thought of his wedding invitation that had gone unanswered. All the invites to baby showers, birthday parties, anniversaries, Christmases, and many other holidays and family functions that had never been attended. He'd sent announcements for each of his children's births, their graduations, both high school and college, their weddings, and so on. Dozens upon dozens of invitations sent to her, offering her a place in his life and family despite her being a vampire. He'd never even gotten so much as note with a polite refusal. Just silence. Distance.

Yes, she'd set up trusts for him, his children, his grandchildren, and great-grandchildren. Whenever a problem had arisen he'd place a call to Sookie's dayperson. The issue would be handled within a few days and he'd receive a simple return phone call from said dayperson assuring everything had been seen to. _But he'd never heard from her_. Jason hadn't heard from his sister since that night well over 60 years ago when she said goodbye to them all before leaving with Eric and never coming back. But this time when he called, she came. He needed to know why, so he asked.

"Why now?"

Sookie held her brother's gaze that was both accusing and grateful as she replied, "It is the end."

He was tempted to say more on her absence, but decided it didn't matter. He was dying and now was not time for harsh word. His sister was here, Sookie had finally come home, and that was all he cared about. Jason's smile was sad, but accepting. "Yeah, it is."

Silence stretched between them for a moment before Sookie commented, "You're family is beautiful. You've done well."

"You helped."

"I sent money and made phone calls. I didn't raise children that do the Stackhouse name proud."

"You've always done the Stackhouse name proud, Sookie, more than I ever did."

"That's not true. You might have made some mistakes in your youth but you turned your life around, Sheriff Stackhouse."

Jason let out a raspy chuckle. "Haven't been a lawman for a long time."

Sookie's smile was gentle. "But you were always a good man."

"You'll still be a good woman long after I'm gone. When people hear Stackhouse they'll always think of you, Sook. Be proud of that."

"I'm changing my last name to Northman after."

Jason stared at his sister for a moment, trying to decipher her meaning. Suddenly understanding filled him. "After I'm gone."

"Yes."

"It all really ends here, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

Sookie released her brother's hand long enough to put down the railing on his hospital bed so she could sit beside him. Retaking his hand, she said, "This is the end, Jason, in many ways. I will hold nothing back now, and I hope you don't either. I will be here every night. Eric is trying to get a hold of some fairy blood for me so that I can be awake during part of the days as well, but with the portals closed it is not easy."

Gripping his sister's hand as tightly as he could, Jason asked, "And where is the man that took you away?" He could no longer refer to Eric as "the vamp", his sister being one too after all.

Sookie easily detected the note of bitterness in her brother's voice, but she ignored it. "He's in Shreveport visiting Pam. She became sheriff after we left Area 5 and Louisiana. We haven't seen her since the last summit ten years ago. She made a child a few years back and Eric wanted to meet her."

"You didn't?"

"Later."

The unspoken was heard by them both. Sookie had plenty of time to meet Pam's new child, she had very limited time to spend with her dying human brother. They sat in silence for a few moments before Jason asked, "Why did you never come before? Never answer any of my letters or phone calls?"

He hadn't meant to ask, intended to let it go, but he needed to know what being here meant for her. He needed to know if her desire to be here was the same desire he had to have her here. If her goal in sharing his final moments was to make sure there were fewer regrets. He needed to know that and he needed to understand why she felt the need to stay away.

"I couldn't, Jason. I know my decision hurt you, and I've always been sorry for that, but this is what's best for me. Humans grow old and die, vampires don't. Staying young while everyone I've ever known or loved faded away, staying here to bear witness to that? Even visiting every once in a while to notice how time was slowly taking you all away? That was a form of self-torture I wasn't willing to engage in."

He nodded his head. He'd known that. She'd told them all as much all those years ago when she said goodbye to him, Tara, Lafayette, and Sam, but knowing it and accepting it were two different things. "I never thought you meant it. I always thought you'd come back after awhile. Miss me or something."

"I did miss you, Jason."

Reaching out with her free hand Sookie stroked her brother's wrinkled brow and promised, "I will always miss you, but I can't let my soul die with you. I have to live on. Distance is the only way I can do that."

"So why come now?"

"Because I have enough regrets, and I don't need any more."

Jason offered her a smile. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, because it's pretty much the same way I feel. I'd have died regretting I never got to see you one last time, but now I don't have to."

"Then I'm glad I could bring you some comfort."

Holding her gaze, Jason questioned, "Will you take any comfort from coming here?"

Sookie's small smile was reassuring. "Yes. It will comfort me greatly to know I saw you before the end. It will comfort me for many years to come to know I was here for you in your final moments. I—I need to say goodbye to you one last time, Jason."

Tears filled his eyes as Jason asked, "Will you remember me? A thousand years from now when you're living two galaxies over or something, will you remember that you had an older brother that loved you? Will you remember all the times I beat up kids at school for making fun of you? Will you remember how we threw eggs at old lady Hagerty's place every Halloween because she refused to pass out candy?"

His breath hitched as he finished, "Will you even remember my name?"

Bloody tears filled Sookie's eyes as well, leaving long red trails down her cheeks as they spilled. "Yes, Jason, yes I'll remember. I'll remember how you snuck into my room here the night Gran brought us home after Mom and Dad died. I'll remember how we held each other and cried all night long. I'll remember how you taught me how to skip rocks, how to play poker, and how to throw a punch when boys were mean to me. I'll remember the times you let me drive your truck when I was underage, and how you picked me and Tara up drunk from that party our senior year then helped us sneak in so Gran wouldn't find out. I'll remember how you helped Eric save me in Dallas from the Fellowship of the Sun."

Sookie let out a quiet sob as she promised, "And I'll remember that even after I left, even after I cut you out of my life and walked away, you never forgot me."

When Jason's eyes widened, Sookie explained, "I kept every card, Jason, every invite and birth notice you sent. The family and school pictures, the letters, I have them all. They're stored in mine and Eric's vault where we keep the things we don't want lost to time. I'll keep them and I'll always remember that I had a brother that loved me more than I deserved."

"Oh God, Sook!"

When Jason broke down crying, no longer able to hold the tears back, Sookie crawled into bed beside her brother and took him in her arms. Being careful of the wires and tubes she pulled him close and buried her face against his neck. She ignored the wrinkles, ignored the stench of death that seeped from his every pore, and she cried with him as she held him as tightly as she dared.

For a long while brother and sister cried together. They cried for all they had shared, all they hadn't, and all they never would. They shed tears of sadness for the truth that time was their enemy, that soon it would separate them for eternity. They shed tears of comfort that they were finally together again, no matter how briefly. And when the tears ceased? When they hadn't the strength to cry anymore? They laid in silence.

Time passed as it always did for Sookie, slowly and without end, as she took in the steady rise and fall of her brother's chest, no longer as strong as it once was. She listened to the labored beat of his heart and committed these painful moments to memory. She had not been able bear watching Jason live his life, but she would honor him by carrying his final moments with her through all the ages.

As the minutes ticked by Jason felt comfort in his sister's embrace. She held him closely, her head resting on his shoulder as her bloody tears dried against his neck. She laid only as still as a vampire could, but it didn't bother him. With age he'd learned to enjoy stillness, and this time with his sister was like a balm to his soul. Knowing they had a few more nights ahead of them neither felt the pressing need to speak more tonight. They'd said enough for now, and simply enjoyed the comfort of one another's presence.

It was only when the slow creep of dawn approached that Sookie broke the silence. "I have to go if I'm going to make it back to Shreveport tonight. I want to give you a few drops of my blood before I go. I've only ever shared my blood with Eric, but I want to give it to you now."

Jason enjoyed the comforting feel of Sookie's fingers stroking slowly through what was left of his once golden hair. She hadn't moved from her place curled around him since she'd first laid down, and he was glad for it. He had missed her more than he ever thought he could, and he was thankful she had come, but he didn't understand why she wanted to give him any of her blood. It would not heal him. Dr. Ludwig had assured him that not even vampire blood could save him from this death. It was simply his time. So he asked, "Why? It won't heal me, and I'm too old to be gettin' high, Sook."

She laughed. Even now her brother had a sense of humor. "Two reasons. The first being it won't get you high, but it will make you feel better. You're right in that it won't heal you, but it will ease your pain and mean you won't need as much morphine. You'll be more lucid to speak with your family during the day."

"And the second?"

"I want to feel you. My blood in you will allow me to feel you. I want—I want to be connected to you. When the time comes … I want to feel it. I don't ever want to be able to forget how it felt to have my brother ripped from me."

She could only hope it wouldn't happen during the day when the suns rays would dampen her ability to feel Jason's passing. She would wake, of course, if her blood in him alerted her to his death, but only briefly. To truly feel him leave it would need to be at night, or she'd need fairy blood to keep her awake. Eric was looking, he really was, he was calling in favors, but since the portals had closed it was almost impossible to find any.

"Would you think me less of a man if I told you I think that's beautiful?"

Kissing his cheek, Sookie assured, "No. It makes you more of a brother. So you'll take it?"

Turning his head to stare into her eyes, Jason said, "Yeah, Sook, I'll take it."

Sitting up beside him, still mindful of all the machines he was hooked up to, Sookie bit into her wrist and then moved it over his mouth. They never looked away from each other as Jason took in his vampire sister's blood. When he'd swallowed two mouthfuls Sookie pulled back and allowed her wrist to heal. Standing from the bed she pressed the buzzer before leaning down and kissing her brother's forehead as she promised, "I'll be here tomorrow night as soon as I can. Eric is going to see about arranging someone to come this morning to secure one of the rooms here for me, making it light tight and safe so I can stay. I don't want to waste time traveling back and forth between Shreveport. If that is ok with you?"

Jason smiled at his sister, her blood already easing some of his pain. "That's fine, Sook. I'll let the kids know and they'll make sure your people have whatever they need."

His hand steadier now, her blood making him a bit stronger, he reached up to brush a few dried blood tears from her cheek. "I love you, Sookie, and I'm glad you came."

Her smile was as soft as it was sad. "I love you too, Jason, and I'm glad I came as well."

She gave him one last kiss just as Jackson and Adele entered the room, answering the buzz Sookie had sent. Turning to her niece and nephew she said, "I gave him some of my blood to ease his pain and boost his strength. He shouldn't need as much pain medication today and he should be more alert. I'll be back tomorrow night."

As she made her way to the door her brother's voice stopped her.

"Hey, Sook?"

Turning to face him, she asked, "Yeah?"

"Bring me a beer next time you come?"

"Dad!"

"Daddy!"

Sookie just chuckled. She knew Jason wasn't serious, he was just trying to lighten the atmosphere in true Jason fashion. She ignored the outraged cries of her kin, and replied, "You know Gran never allowed drinking in the house. I'll see you tomorrow."

Downstairs was empty, most of the family having gone to bed earlier, so no one was there to bid her goodbye as she left and raced back towards Shreveport. When she made it to one of the three safe houses Eric had never gotten rid of, the one they were staying at during all of this, she literally burst through the door and leapt in her mate's waiting arms. He'd felt her coming and been ready for her. Silently he carried them down into the underground light tight chamber and settled them in bed. He said nothing, just held her as she cried herself into her daytime rest tucked safely in his arms. That was all she needed from him in that moment, and he was more than willing to give it.

…

…

…

"Do you think Gran would be proud of me?"

"What?"

Sookie lay as she had the night before, snuggled up to her brother's side with her head lying on his shoulder. One of her hands joined his over his stomach, their fingers intertwined. Sookie had been here for three hours, and in that time she and Jason had simply lain together reminiscing on their childhoods. Nuzzling her head against her brother's bony shoulder, Sookie repeated her question, "Do you think Gran would be proud of me?"

"Sook, you know she would."

"I really don't."

"Well then you're stupid."

"I'll pinch you!"

"No you won't. I'm on my deathbed and everything."

"You would exploit that."

"I should get something out of this."

They both laughed before Jason assured, "Sook, Gran would be damn proud of you. She'd have been proud of your Haven House foundation, and she'd have been proud of how much you've learned. I know about all them fancy degrees of yours. You know how much she thought of education."

"What about …."

"You being a vamp?"

"Yeah."

"If she'd been alive when it happened she wouldn't have allowed you to go, and she'd have probably insisted on you having your fangs out in the family photos."

Sookie's grin was bright. She knew he was right, but she'd wanted to hear it from him. Their Gran would have loved her no matter what she was. Human or vampire wouldn't have mattered to her. "Thanks, I needed to hear that."

"I know." Smoothing his thumb over her hand he asked, "Think she would have been proud of me?"

"Without a doubt. She'd have been proud you finally settled down with a nice woman. She'd have loved all your kids, and been honored you named your oldest daughter after her. And becoming sheriff? She would never have stopped strutting around town."

"I always hoped she'd have been proud of me leaving the road crew and going into law enforcement."

"She would have been more than proud, just like I always am."

"You're proud of me?"

Glancing up at him, seeing the honest question in his eyes, Sookie assured, "Jason, I may not have kept in contact with you, but I never lost track of you. I have people watching over your family. Most of the times you called my dayperson over the years for help I already knew about the situations and had people handling it. Every time I received an update on you I was proud. The day you graduated from the police academy Eric and I made a donation to the Louisiana Sheriff's Association."

"Wow. I—I always believed you never thought about me anymore."

She heard the longing in his voice, the wonder and relief at the fact he'd been wrong. "Well I was thinking about you. I just couldn't see you, couldn't let you be a vital or significant part of my everyday life."

"Because I wouldn't be around for long?"

"Because you wouldn't be around long enough."

Jason didn't reply. There wasn't really anything he could say. They fell into another comfortable silence, the only noises in the room being Jason's breathing and the steady beeping of the machines he was hooked up to. There was a question Jason wanted to ask, but he was a little afraid to ask it. Sookie felt her brother's body tense slightly, and knew that there was something important on his mind, but she refused to look in his head to find out. Her brother's thoughts were his own. She'd take with her only what he gave her.

"Sook, when you said you'd hold nothing back last night, did you mean it?"

"Yes."

"So if I ask a question you'll answer it?"

"If I have the answer."

"Does dying hurt?"

Silence.

Sookie's arms tightened around her brother as she tried to offer him support, his fear singing loudly in her blood that flowed through him. Of all the questions she'd thought he might ask, this wasn't one of them. She probably shouldn't have been surprised. Between the two of them she was the only one that had any personal experience with death, so it was natural for him to look to her for the answer, but it still left her a little shaken.

When Sookie didn't say anything, Jason added, "I don't want you to coddle me. You promised to tell me that truth, and I need you to keep that promise."

"It's not that simple, Jason. I may not have a heartbeat, breathe or eat food, but I'm still here. It's not like I saw a white light, Gran, or our parents. I didn't see Jesus or Angels. I didn't—"

"I ain't asking about Heaven or Hell, Sook. That part I got figured out. I'm asking if dying hurts. When my heart stops, when my body finally gives, is it going to hurt?"

"No."

"No?"

"From my experience the answer is no."

"What was it like?"

She didn't want to talk about this with him. The night she was turned, the night she took her last breath, was still a sore topic for her. The choice had not been hers. Her right to say no had been taken from her, and it wasn't something she liked to dwell on. She'd forgiven Eric for it, but it was easier not to be mad at him if she never thought on that night. She'd made a promise though, and she was going to keep it.

"It was easier than it looks like in the movies. I thought it would hurt, I expected it to even as it was happening."

"But it didn't?"

"No." Casting her mind back to that night, her memory of her last few moments of life, Sookie described, "It was like falling asleep after a really hard day of work. Your body feels heavy and a fog settles in your mind."

"And then what?"

"And then you're gone."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Jason fell silent, considering Sookie's words carefully, before remarking quietly, "That doesn't sound too bad."

"Not too bad at all."

Another few more beats of his heart, and Jason teased, "Remember that time when we were kids and we decided we were going to start up our own church?"

She laughed. "Yeah. You had the brilliant idea that if schools allowed kids to miss days so that they could observe religious holidays you could start your own church and declare every day a religious holiday. You'd just failed your last math test and Gran said if you failed math completely you couldn't do peewee football over the summer. So instead of studying you decided to start up your own church."

"Hey, you agreed to help."

"Because you were willing to give me your desert for a month if I backed you up when you told Gran your idea to solve all your school problems."

"It was a good idea, and it would have worked if we'd have found somewhere to hold service. Most of the kids in the school were willing to join."

"Yeah, until the PTA held an emergency meeting and put an end to it."

"Still say it could have worked."

"If it makes you feel better to believe that."

Moving to kiss his sister's head, Jason remarked, "We had some pretty good times."

"Some great times."

He was a little thirsty so he asked her to give him a sip of water out of the glass by his bed. She untangled herself from him with the grace of a vampire and brought the straw to his lips. He took several small sips and smiled at her when she used a napkin to wipe his mouth for him. When she settled back into bed beside him, head on his shoulder while her fingers traced little patters on the back of his hand, Jason asked, "Why didn't you like Uncle Bartlett?"

Were she human Sookie would have stiffened, but she'd long since lost those human reactions. She contemplated telling him, but she decided that it wouldn't benefit him to know. Uncle Bartlett was long dead, and there was nothing to be gained for Jason by the knowledge. She'd made peace with that particular part of her past even before she was made vampire, and there was no need to burden her brother in his final moments. "Jason, I'm asking you not to ask me this."

"I already did."

"Then I'm asking you to tell me it's ok not to answer."

"Why?"

"Because you don't need to know."

"I want to know." When she didn't say anything, Jason continued, "I'm pretty sure I figured it out, but I need to hear you say it."

"You're pretty sure?"

"I figured it out when Adele was born. We'd had Jackson and James by then, so it wasn't like fatherhood was new to me, but when Adele was born it was different. Having a daughter is different than having sons. You see the world differently. She was a few weeks old and I was holding her one morning, rocking her after her bottle, and promising her I'd always protect her. I got to worrying on how I'd make sure she never got hurt, how I'd make sure no one took advantage of her, and it just came to me."

Sookie felt Jason take hold of her hand again, stopping her from drawing on his wrinkled skin with her fingers, and she said, "It just came to you all of a sudden?"

"Yep. Out of nowhere. I don't know why. I hadn't thought about Uncle Bartlett or how much you hated him since he died and left you that money, but for some reason that day it hit me."

"So you know."

"I need to hear it from you."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"He abused me."

Jason released a shaky sigh. She didn't' need to specify how. He knew. Part of him had hoped he'd been wrong, but part of him had been very sure and wanted to comfort his sister in these last few moments they had. Needing to know how bad she'd been hurt, he pressed, "How long and how far did it go?"

"It only started a few months before the our parents died, and it ended about a year after we moved in with Gran."

She hadn't answered the last part, and he wasn't going to let it go. "How far, Sook?"

"He never actually raped me, he didn't take my virginity."

That wasn't much comfort, there was still plenty he could have done, and from Sookie's words he was sure Bartlett had. "He get close?"

"More than once, but the last time he touched me I saw in his head that he'd decided I was ready. I saw how he planned to arrange to babysit me some night you would be spending the night at a friend's house, how he was going to tell Gran he was offering so she could have a quiet night at home. I told Gran. She kicked him out of our lives."

He wanted to know why she hadn't told Gran sooner, hadn't told anyone sooner, but he didn't ask. He figured she had her reasons, and he didn't want her to think he thought it was her fault in any way, that she'd done anything wrong. "You know it wasn't your fault?"

"I know."

"You ok with it and all that? Talk to someone about it?"

Nodding her head against his shoulder, Sookie assured, "Gran arranged for me to meet with a counselor and I worked through it all. I know it wasn't my fault and I made my peace with it even before I was turned."

"How come I never knew?"

"I didn't want you too. Gran wanted to go to the police, she wanted to have him arrested and go through the whole trial and everything. I was the one that said no."

"Why? Sook, he should have paid for what he did."

Sookie took a moment to look for the words to describe whey she'd made the decision she had. "Jason, even though I was younger than you, I was never innocent. My telepathy meant I'd always know things I shouldn't."

Jason began to get angry as he maintained, "Doesn't mean he had the right to touch you, that anyone did. And you were always innocent, Sook, body ain't got nothin' to do with innocence. It's what's on the inside that counts. You of all people should know that."

"That's not what I mean. I mean that my life was already hard. I had my telepathy to deal with. I already had everyone in town thinking I was a freak and crazy. I just didn't want to go through all of it. I didn't want people throwing their thoughts at me about me either being a liar, thinking I was making up stories about Uncle Bartless, or them pitying me for being molested. I had enough troubles to worry about as a child, and I just didn't want to add to my burden. Gran never let him near me again, and that was enough for me."

"But, Sook, what if he did something to some other kid?"

"He didn't. The day Gran kicked him out I told him I'd be _listening_. Gran was right there next to me, and she assured him that if I ever told her he'd touched another child she'd take after him with the shotgun and shoot his dick off. He believed us. He never touched another child."

Jason absorbed that information before asking, "Is that why you didn't date much?"

She laughed. "No, I didn't date much because I hated hearing what guys really thought while out on a date. Your whole sex is gross. You have dirty minds and impure thoughts all the time."

Now Jason laughed. "We get better with age."

"Thankfully."

Tightening his fingers around hers as much as he could, trying to offer reassurance, Jason vowed, "I'd have killed him myself if I'd known. I never would have invited him to Gran's funeral either. Hell, he wouldn't have been around for her funeral. I'd have made it hurt too. A lot."

"You're a good big brother."

"Apparently I could have been better."

Bringing his hand to her lips, she kissed his fingers and begged, "Don't say that. Never say that. You always tried to fight for me when you saw me in trouble. I just hid that trouble real well."

"I still wish I could kill him."

"And I'm touched you feel that way."

"I always wanted to protect you, Sook. You know that right?"

"Oh yes. I always knew that. The fact you tried to take on half of the fourth grade when Zack McCarty and his friends made up that rhyme, 'Crazy Sookie, she's so freaky, throw her away and get a cookie!' gave me a clue. You came home that day with two black eyes, bloody knuckles and a sprained wrist. You were also the first fourth grader in Bon Temps history to be suspended for a week for fighting."

Jason gave her a wry smile. "I was damned proud of that too. So was Gran."

Sookie's smile was filled with love and warmth as she remembered her Gran's reaction to the school telling her that Jason was suspended for attacking a group of fourth grade boys during recess for picking on her. "I remember. I remember me and you standing on either side of her in the principal's office while he was telling her you were a menace. Gran just put her hands on her hips and told him she thought differently. She said she was so proud of what you'd done that she was going to spend the week spoiling you rotten. That you were going to stay up late every night watching movies and eating popcorn and candy. Then you were going to sit home all day watching cartoons and eating all the deserts she could make. That she was making your 'suspension' a reward."

"That was a damn good week."

"You deserved it."

They continued to talk quietly to each other for the rest of the night. It was just a little before dawn when Sookie announced, "Eric is on his way. I feel him coming."

"Ok."

Eric's day people had arrived this morning to work on one of the downstairs guest rooms. It had been made light tight and a large fireproof coffin had been delivered for them to sleep in. Several of their personal guards, hand picked and screened by Sookie, would be arriving to watch over them while they slept. Neither Eric or Sookie believed that her family would do them any harm, but Eric wasn't willing to risk it. If he was going to rest for the day in a house full of humans he didn't know, he'd make damn sure he and his mate had the most protection available.

Originally Sookie had been planning on staying in Bon Temps alone during the day, but Eric wouldn't hear of it. When Sookie had expressed a desire to spend all her time with her brother, he had readily agreed, but insisted he stay with her. They'd never slept apart, and he wasn't willing to start now. Sookie could spend her evenings alone with her brother. He was more than willing to leave as soon as the sun set and only return when dawn was fast approaching, but as her bonded mate Eric couldn't tolerate dying for the day away from her. He also pointed out that they'd never tested the limitations of their bond, and reminded her that bonded pairs experienced pain if separated for too long. As she was already under duress due to her brother's passing, Eric hadn't felt it was a good idea for her to stay in Bon Temps while he stayed in Shreveport. Sookie had relented after he listed his concerns. Eric had long since learned that Sookie was more than willing to follow his lead in matters of safety if he discussed his concerns with her. Ordering her around? Landed him the silent treatment for weeks.

Sookie had alerted her brother to the fact that Eric would dying for day here as well, and she'd been happy when Jason made it clear he didn't care. Having her close was all he cared about. Feeling her mate approach, Sookie assured, "He'll leave as soon as the sun sets. He doesn't want to intrude on my time with you."

Jason figured now as good a time as any to make his request. "Do you think—uh, that Eric would make some time to talk to me?"

Now that definitely surprised her. Sitting up to stare into her brother's eyes, Sookie asked, "You want to talk to Eric?"

"Yeah."

"About what?"

"Major league baseball. What do you think, Sook? You."

"You want to talk to Eric about me?"

Knowing she needed an explanation, Jason said, "He just took you away, and I never really got to make my peace with it, or him."

"So you want to yell at him?"

"No. I want the chance to give him the older brother talk. I want the chance to ask him what his intentions for you are, and—and I just have some questions that only he has the answers for."

It was a little late for her brother to be asking Eric what his intentions for her were, but if it made him feel better she'd allow it, and if he had questions he deserved answers. "I'll ask him."

"Ok then. You two going to be ok here today? What about tonight when you rise? Will you be—uh—hungry?"

Sookie smiled at her brother's uncomfortable concern. "The room has been made as secure as possible, and our guards are more than adequate to not only protect us, but you and your family should anyone come to attempt to take advantage of the fact we are resting here. As for us being hungry? Our day people dropped off some True Blood this morning when they secured our room, so we're all set."

"That's good."

A few moments later Sookie felt and heard her mate land in the front yard. She followed his progress with their bond and her superior hearing as he rang the bell, was invited inside, and waited in the foyer as her oldest nephew Jackson came upstairs to retrieve her. Her eyes were ready and waiting, focused on the door when her brother's oldest son knocked lightly before letting himself into the room.

"Hi, Dad. Aunt Sookie's—her—the guy she's—"

Jason laughed softly at his son's uncertainty on how to address his sister's man. "Her mate, Jackson. Eric is Sookie's mate."

Blushing lightly, Jackson continued, "Well her mate is here. He says it is time for them to go to rest in the room made up for them."

Sookie rose from her brother's bed, kissed his cheek, and said, "I'll see you tomorrow night, Jason."

Looking into his sister's eyes, Jason repeated, "You'll ask him, right?"

Sookie was beginning to see that this was actually very important to her brother, not just some posturing he felt was necessary on his part as her brother, and assured, "I'll talk to him about it, and I'll make sure he says yes."

"Nice to know you got him in line."

"I do my best."

Sookie gave her brother one last smile before patting his hand softly and then heading from the room. She heard Jackson close the door behind her and go to his father's side to check on him, and she was glad that Jason had such devoted children to look after him. Coming to the bottom of the stairs she saw Eric waiting for her, his hands clasped behind his back. Again, since it was so close to dawn the rest of the family had gone to bed, but she knew when she and Eric rose tonight they would all be there and undoubtedly be in awe of her mate's presence.

Eric took in Sookie's tired expression and asked in Swedish, "You are well, lover?"

"We'll talk about it when we're in the coffin. I have something to ask you."

"Very well. Our guards should be here in a few minutes. I decided to fly instead of riding with them."

Sookie just nodded her head. Moments later they were in the coffin, lying on their sides as Eric folded his arms around her and drew her tightly to his chest. He nuzzled her hair and took in her familiar aroma, laced with the lingering scent of death she'd picked up from lying so close to her brother, and silently he took comfort in the fact that such a smell would never truly come from her.

"So what is it you wished to ask me?"

"Jason wants to talk to you alone for a bit before he dies. I want you to make time to do so."

Silence stretched between them for a moment before Eric agreed, "Very well."

"Not going to ask why? Or any other questions?"

"You are my mate and your dying human brother has asked to speak to me. You have indicated you wish it to happen, so it will. Tomorrow night I will give you the better part of the evening to spend with him, but I will return in more than enough time to discuss whatever he wishes to discuss with me."

"Thank you. You're so good to me. I know this isn't something you'll be comfortable doing."

"It isn't, but it makes me happy to make you happy."

"Charmer."

"For you? Always." Brushing his fingers along her arm in a tender caress, Eric asked, "Do you wish to speak of it?"

She knew what he meant. Eric had been feeling her emotions over the last several nights through their bond and he knew how hard all this was on her, how the emotional upheaval was taking a toll on her. He also knew that the feel of her brother dying coursing through her from the blood she'd shared with him made the situation all the more real to her. She'd discussed the fact she was going to give Jason some of her blood with him before they'd even arrived in Shreveport. While he did not like the fact anyone other than him would have her blood, he'd understood her need, and assured her he would not be upset by it. He was jealous of her blood, but Jason was dying, so he could allow the man to spend his last few days connected to his mate in this small way. But after Jason died? He'd made it clear he didn't want Sookie to share her blood with anyone else ever again.

Sookie didn't like that Eric was sharing her suffering so much. "I'm sorry if I'm burdening you with the bond."

"Do not speak such nonsense. You could never be a burden."

"It's—harder than I thought it would be. I thought I would be more prepared."

"There is no preparing for something like this."

"I wish I could do more, help him in some way."

Hating the sadness in her voice, the uncertainty, Eric assured, "Sookie, you are helping him. Your being here is what he needs. He needed to see you one last time just as you needed to see him. Just be there for him, speak with him, and offer him the comfort of your presence. That is all you can do or needs to be done."

"It doesn't seem like enough."

"It is more than enough."

"I hope so."

Eric new that he and Sookie would discuss these last few days she was spending with her brother many times before she made peace with them. It would take decades, possibly a century or more, before these final nights of Jason Stackhouse's life no longer pained and aggrieved her. One day she would be able to look back and only remember the good times, but for now her pain, her sense of loss was all she could feel.

He would be there for her, but he knew now was not the time to dissect her emotions with her. These nights were for her and her brother. They were for the two siblings to make peace with the directions their lives had gone, and he would not take that away from her. _After_, after it was done he would help her to work through the emotional backlash sure to take place. For now he would simply give her the strength she needed to make it through these last moments she would ever have with her brother.

Kissing the top of her head, he said, "Sleep, Sookie. The dawn has come."

Sookie died for the day as Eric showered her with his unwavering love, dedication, and strength through their bond. She died secure in the knowledge that while she was losing her brother, losing the last piece of her former life, she would never loose her Eric.

…

…

…

The next night Sookie asked, "Jason, what was it like having a family?"

He wanted to point out that she did have a family, that even if she'd never come to anything he'd invited her to over the years it didn't mean she wasn't family. Instead he offered, "I'll tell you if you tell me."

"You want to hear about me being a vampire? Or my life with Eric?"

"Both."

"Ok, but you first."

"Alright." Jason thought it over for a moment before he began, "Michelle wasn't like the other girls I dated. She was—well she was sweet, and so old fashioned it should have frightened me away. Normally I wanted cheap and easy so I could have quantity over quality, but after a few dates and she still kept me at arms length instead of getting bored and moving on I found myself getting more and more interested in her. You know it took me four months of dating to get her to sleep with me for the first time?"

Laughing, Sookie teased, "Lost your touch, huh?"

"More like found a woman that didn't fall for my looks and cheesy lines." Jason's smile held a sadness to it as he said, "She knew she was a good woman, and she wouldn't settle for anything less than a good man. She made me want to be that man. She never wanted to hear about my football career, the parties or pranks I pulled in my high school glory days."

"What did she want to hear about?"

"Me. Me, Sook, Michelle just wanted to know about me, and that touched something inside me. Instead of going out partying, drinking, or clubbing liked I'd always done with my other dates I found myself lying in the bed of my truck with her, staring up at the stars and talking about things."

Feeling his sister snuggled deeper into his side, Jason let his mind go back to the beginning of what would be the rest of his life. "She'd ask me about Gran, our parents, and—and you. She loved hearing stories about my insanely brave sister that stuck her neck out for those she loved more than once. She'd ask me if I thought you'd like her. She worried about it a lot since she knew how much you meant to me."

"I'm sure I would have."

"I know you would have. She was the driving force behind me applying to the police academy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. One night we were talking about how I always felt like I let you and Gran down by not going to college, earning a degree, and making enough money to make our lives better. I told her how I felt like I hadn't been enough of a good brother to you, that I was wasting my life cutting down trees and pouring concrete."

"And she said you should go to the academy?"

A tear slipped down his cheek, but he did nothing to wipe it away as he remembered that night with the woman that would be his wife for over 55 years, the woman that would be the mother of his five children, the woman he hoped was waiting with his parents and Gran for him in heaven. "No, she told me that she very much doubted that Gran or you ever felt disappointment in me for blowing out my knee. Pointing out that I couldn't have controlled that tackle even if I wanted to. She went on to say that from everything I'd told her of you two you guys would never have wanted me to take care of you, that you were too proud and stubborn to depend on a man."

"Smart woman."

"Genius. Way smarter than me. She told me if I felt like working on the road crew was such a disappointment I should stop feeling sorry for myself and do something about it."

"So you became a cop?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad that she pushed you towards achieving your potential."

"I appreciated it too."

Hearing the longing in his voice, and knowing that even the thought of losing Eric terrified her, Sookie observed, "You miss her."

"Every fucking day. She was the better half of our duo."

"I'm sure she said the same of you."

"She did, but it doesn't make me any less right. Michelle is the only reason I became a sheriff. She's the only reason I put aside my playboy ways and made this family what it is. Michelle was my guiding light."

His breath hitched, tears freely flowing as Jason whispered, "But as much as I loved her, as much as I enjoyed being married to her, nothing could compare to becoming a father."

A feeling of overwhelming pride, love, and awe flooded Jason as he let all the memories of watching his children grow, of all the memories he made with them, float through his mind. Sookie felt it all. Because of her blood she felt the fierce love and dedication Jason had for his children, his pride in their strength and achievements, his hopes for their futures, and his sadness that he was leaving them. As the feelings washed over him spilling into her through their newly acquired blood bond, Sookie gasped, "Oh Jason, I—I never knew. I couldn't know it would feel like that."

Realizing that Sookie was feeling his emotions due to her blood inside him, Jason said, "Yeah, I didn't know it could be like this either, not until Jackson was born."

Even though she was feeling his emotions, Sookie still wanted to hear the words. "What was it like when he was born? What was it like to hold your child in your arms? To watch him grow, and learn, and become this whole person that you helped create?"

"It was like seeing God. That's the only way I can describe it. When I saw Jackson born, when the doctor gave me the scissors to cut his umbilical cord and I heard him cry for the first time? It was like every bad thing in life disappeared, it was like everything I ever thought was important or would be important no longer mattered, it was like the entire world fell away and all that existed was my son. I cried, Sook, I cried and I wasn't ashamed. They were the first tears of happiness I ever had and I cherished every one of them."

Basking in the feel of her brother's emotions, Sookie urged, "More, Jason, tell me more."

"I remember taking hold of him, all small and wrinkly, pink and screaming his little head off, and pulling him close. I held him to my chest and I cried. I remember watching his little arms wave in the air with those perfect tiny fists swinging. I counted every finger and every toe, and then I did it again. I just couldn't believe he was in my arms, that he was real and I helped create him."

"Oh, Jason, I'm so happy for you."

"Five times, Sook, five times I felt the world reborn around me. Each time I watched one of my children be born I felt such love and completeness that it made every other emotion I've ever felt seem like a shadow. There just aren't enough words to describe it."

Bloody tears filled Sookie's eyes as she said, "It sounds beautiful."

"It was." Guessing at what she was feeling, the regrets she might have had, "You would have made a great mom, Sook, and I'm sorry it never got to happen for you."

"I was sorry too, but in a way I'm glad."

"What? Why?"

"Even if Bill hadn't come here, Jason, some vamp would have found out about me sooner or later. I would have been in Shreveport or something and someone would have smelled me, maybe Malcolm and his nest would have been the ones to stumble across me first, who knows how it would have happened. The fact is sooner or later I would have been discovered by the supernatural world, and if I'd had a child they would have been used against me. I would never have forgiven myself for that."

"You can't know that, Sookie."

Nodding her head against his shoulder, forcing her despair not to overcome her, Sookie assured, "I do know it, Jason. I was doomed the moment I was born with the Fae spark, the moment I was born with telepathy. From my first breath I was destined to be a part of the supernatural world, and it is a brutal place. Not one I would have ever wanted my child to be a part of. So in a way I'm glad Bill showed up before I could make a mistake and get pregnant."

"Sook, you never even really dated before Bill, let alone been with a guy long enough for you to consider settling down and having babies."

"That's true, but it hadn't kept me from thinking about artificial insemination. I even went to the library several times and investigated it on the computer there. I thought that just because I couldn't be with a human man didn't mean I couldn't have a baby. The last time was just a few months before Bill first showed up."

"Shit, Sook, I never knew that."

"No one did. I never even told Gran."

Jason didn't have much to say other than, "I'd have done my best to help you if you had. I'd have tried real hard to be a good uncle."

"I know you would have. You certainly would have been a better aunt than I am."

"Aw now, Sookie, don't go saying stuff like that. We already talked about why you couldn't be around. You did what you could, and it was more than most Aunts. You're the reason Jackson got into Harvard. You're the reason James went to Columbia, Adele to John's Hopkins, Johnny to Cal-tech, and my baby girl Sookie to the Nasa Space Program. You made sure we all had everything we needed, wanted, or could dream of. We might have missed you at Christmas and some other family functions, but we knew you were watching over us, all the family knows that. It was more than enough."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

She'd needed to hear that. Desperately so. Wanting to hear more happy memories she questioned, "What are some of your favorite memories with your kids?"

Jason thought about it for a moment before saying, "I should say something like the times I walked my daughters down the aisle, or saw all of my kids graduate, or stand beside them in the waiting room when their own kids were born, but then it would be a lie."

"So what's the truth?"

"One of my favorite memories was when Jackson was 16. He organized his brothers and sisters and spent several months working with them. I don't know how he did it, little Sookie only being 5 at the time, but he did."

"What? What did he do?"

"He practiced with them all and taught them a Michael Jackson dance routine to surprise me on my birthday. He had Lafayette do something to remix the song 'Thriller' so it was an homage to 'Fathers'."

"Oh my gosh!"

Nodding his head, Jason laughed, "We were sitting at Merlotte's and I could tell something was up because Michelle and the kids kept giggling, and everyone in the place kept glancing at us, smiling and everything. Some of the guys from the road crew faked a fight in the parking lot and I went out to handle it. When I came back in all the tables had been moved away from the floor and my kids were dressed in different Michael Jackson costumes. Sam turned the music on and my kids just busted out dancing. Right there in front of everyone they did those famous Michael dance moves. And little Sookie? She moon walked!"

Sookie couldn't help but laugh. "She did not!"

"She did! I don't know how Jackson taught her to do it, because he sure as heck can't, but she moon walked all the way up to me and then did that little leg kick that Michael was always doing, and handed me my Birthday card. They'd hand made it and inside was a picture of all of them in their costumes. It said, 'To the World's Best Father, may all your birthdays be jammin' and full of surprises'."

"You must have been so proud of them."

"I was—I am."

More tears slipped down his cheeks as Jason whimpered, "I'm afraid to leave them. I—I don't want to leave them, Sook."

"_Jason_." She pulled him close, holding him as he probably held his children many times when they were afraid, and let him cry into her arms. She held no judgment for his fear. She only felt sadness for his inevitable fate, his worry for his family. She felt a powerful need to comfort him, to promise him everything would be ok, and she did her best to do just that.

"It's going to be ok, my brother. You've done a wonderful job. You've raised wonderful children and taught them the best you could. You've prepared them for their lives, set them on their feet, and opened doorways for them. They've made their way into the world and led good lives because of the things you've taught them. They're thriving, they're thriving and ready to carry on the Stackhouse name. You'll live on in them, Jason. Your love for them, your care for them, your dedication to them, will never be forgotten. Many years from now your descendants will still name their children after the Great Jason Stackhouse."

Burrowing into his sister, allowing her to hold his frail body against her own in a motherly embrace, Jason begged, "Promise me you'll look after them. Promise me that no matter how many centuries pass, no matter how far you go, that when the Stackhouse line is in trouble you'll be there to protect them, to watch over them."

"I promise."

Sookie held her brother close, rocking him gently in her arms, as he cried for the children he was leaving behind. She embraced the pain he felt that hummed through their slight bond, she embraced it and committed it to memory. She would carry her brother's worry as a father for his children for the rest of time. She owed him that much. When his tears had run their course, when Jason was willing to waste no more of the precious time had left crying over what couldn't be changed, he asked, "So what's it like being a vampire?"

"It's different. I can't truly describe it to you, Jason, because you could never understand it. I never understood it until I was made and I'd been around vampires for awhile."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Parts of it."

"Which parts?"

"Well I enjoy having the opportunity to learn all I want to learn. I'm excited about getting to live on the moon in a few decades, and as you said before, see different galaxies. And some of the magical events I've been too would blow your mind."

"That sounds fun."

"It is, but it's being with Eric that I enjoy the most."

Feeling his sister's hands travel slowly up and down his back in a comforting gesture as he laid in Sookie's arms, Jason pressed, "So you love him then?"

"Very much."

"You're not mad about him turning you? You seemed mad about it at first."

"I was, but eternity is a long time to hold a grudge, and he's too cute to be angry with for long."

"Uh, don't make me gag, Sook."

Sookie giggled. "Hey, you nearly made me throw up enough times over the years when I'd pick up on your masturbation fantasies."

"Sookie!"

She just laughed. "Oh get off it. We're almost a hundred, we should be able to say words like 'masturbation' to each other."

"No, no we shouldn't. Now just get back to telling me how Eric makes you happy so I feel better, and not like _happy_ happy. Stop trying to give me nightmares while I'm on my deathbed."

"Yes, dear brother."

Feeling Jason snuggle against her chest as best he could with his failing strength, his hands clutching her dress to hold her close, Sookie began, "I never knew I could be so close to a person. I know you loved Michelle, and I don't want to belittle what you two had, but you couldn't even begin to imagine how connected Eric and I are. We feel each other's every thought, every emotion. I can feel him with every particle of my being. His blood sings in me as mine sings in him. We are one in every sense of the word."

"So it's not just good sex?"

"I thought you didn't want to be scarred?"

"I don't, but I know how women can be swayed by a pretty face and a great performance. Remember I was the Bon Temps man whore for quite a few years."

"Oh I remember, and the answer is no. I'm not blinded by his Adonis features and better than average performance in the bedroom. I love him because of who he is."

"And who is he?"

"He's the man that was ready to risk his undead existence to have me by his side for eternity."

Not understanding, Jason asked, "How did he do that?"

Sookie knew she shouldn't share this with her brother. He was human and this was a vampire secret, but he was dying. Not to mention she'd promised. "Jason, Eric bonded me to him before turning me. He's not just my maker, he's my bonded mate."

"And that's a big deal?"

"A very big deal. Currently there are only five bonded pairs in all the world. Eric and I are one of them. Out of all the vampires in the world, all the makers and their children, we are two of ten that are bonded mates."

"Wow, so really big deal."

"That's putting it lightly."

"So how did he risk his existence to have you?"

"You can't repeat this, Jason. Not to any of your children, grandchildren, or great-grandchildren. It is a vampire secret I share with you now."

He easily noted the graveness of her tone and promised, "I won't. I just want to understand."

"And you will." Continuing to stroke her brother's bony back, each vertebrae easily detected, she moved her other hand to trail softly through his hair. "With Makers and their children if a child dies the maker would feel it, but it would not affect them any different than if you lost one of your children. It would only affect them in so much as how much love they felt for them. As with most parents they would grieve, learn to live with their loss and pain, and live on."

"But it's different for bondeds?"

"Yes. If I died, I would literally take Eric's will to live with me. Bonding before turning a child binds us to our very souls. When I say we are one, I mean it. If I were to die, Eric might be able to survive a few months, a year at the most, but ultimately he would go insane and meet the sun. Truthfully he would probably go insane the moment I met the true death. He would not be able to survive my passing. Physically, mentally, emotionally my death would destroy him, and he knew that would be the case before he bonded me to him. Eric put not only his thousand years on this earth on the line to have me, but all the years he might live yet. He loved me that much."

"You sure about that?"

"Never been more certain of anything in my life. Human or vampire."

Jason was silent a moment before saying, "Maybe he's not so bad after all."

"No, he's really not."

"He good to you?"

"He's wonderful to me. He is dedicated to me in a way I didn't think was possible. He has reordered his entire life to revolve around me. He abandoned all his previous businesses and responsibilities to follow my wants, wishes, and needs. As I built Haven House he followed me around the globe, providing advice, support, and protection. He made sure I'd have every resource and opportunity to do what I wanted and needed to be happy. Many vampires laugh at him behind his back, saying that he has become my lapdog because he caters to my every whim with such dedication, but he doesn't care. Eric could give a flying fuck what anyone in the world thinks as long as I am happy."

Jason was a little shocked to hear that, but he still had some questions. He still needed to know that his sister would be well looked after. "Is he faithful? I'll find the strength to get out of this bed and kick his ass if he's cheating on you, Sook."

She couldn't help but laugh at the indignant tone in her brother's voice. "Yes, surprisingly we're both faithful."

"Not surprising where you're concerned, but it's good to hear that he's staying true."

"Jason, as much as your words flatter me, the fact is human lust and vampire lust are very different. Most vampires literally can't help having sex with many partners. The same way we need blood to survive, we need to have sex often to remain in control of our darker side."

"Really?"

"Indeed."

He wasn't all that sure he wanted to hear how his little sister had a sex drive that could put his to shame when he was in his prime, but he wanted to know she was happy. "But things with you and Eric are different?"

"Very. Since the night I rose Eric and I haven't had a desire for anyone else. We crave only each other."

"Well that's good."

"You have no idea."

"Ew! Stop grossing me out."

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"I know, but I felt like I should say it."

Enjoying the easy banter, and wanting to keep the mood high, Jason said, "Tell me something Eric's done that made you happy."

Sookie quickly let a few of her favorite memories with Eric flit through her mind before settling on one to share with her brother. "For our 50th anniversary Eric got his hands on enough fairy blood for us to enjoy three days in the sun. He took me to Sweden, to his homestead."

"He has a homestead?"

"Yes. He managed to procure it when he was around 300, and he's had it ever since. Of course the home he shared with his family had long since fallen, but it was the land he'd been raised on."

"Wait, you mean like his real homestead? Like the place he was born when he was human?"

"Yes. Despite what you might think, Jason, Eric does have emotions. Just like you mean so much to me, Eric's family meant a lot to him. He built a house there and we vacation at it many times. He likes to go there to remember them. He doesn't want to forget them like I don't want to forget you."

He couldn't believe it. The vampire he'd only met a handful of times had never seemed capable of something so sentimental, but Jason wasn't going to tell Sookie that. Instead he asked, "So what did you two do for those three days?"

"Besides have lots and lots of sex in the sun?"

"Sookie!"

She chuckled before answering, "We walked the woods. We watched deer graze, wolves hunt, birds fly. We went horseback riding, swimming, and played tag like children. We simply were. I loved it."

"Huh. I guess I was expecting to hear some memories about fancy trips to Paris or London. Maybe some huge shopping sprees in them fancy stores or him covering you in diamonds. Maybe swimming in a pool of gold coins and rubies. That seems kind of ordinary."

"Eric gives me excitement, adventure and extravagance on a daily basis, Jason. He pampers me so much sometimes it makes me sick. But the little things? The quiet moments when it's just us? When we can simply enjoy being together and in love? Those are the memories I cherish the most."

Sookie's smile was warm, her eyes soft. "I love it when Eric just holds me. Some nights he'll take me to some deserted field and we'll lie on the ground holding each other, staring at the stars for hours. He'll tell me stories that his people believed, or myths and legends he's heard during his travels. Other nights he'll ask me about my dreams, about my hopes for our future. He'll ask me where I want to go on our next vacation, or where in the world I want to live next, what I want to do or learn. Sometimes we never leave our day chamber. We stay in bed all night making love, talking, laughing, and just lying in one another's arms. Our bond wide open as we bask in the feel of our connection."

Jason didn't stop his sister as she told him more of how her mate made her so happy. "He sings to me sometimes. You'd never know it to look at him, but he has a wonderful voice. He sings me songs from his native homeland, songs his mother sang to him when he was young. Sometimes I'll be lying on the couch and he'll play one of the instruments he knows. I love watching him play. Especially the guitar and piano. He loses himself to the music and it's like all the years he's lived fade away from his expression, and he seems young again. Young and carefree as he brings the music to life just for me. Those moments when we're just there together, when he's not the eleven hundred year old Viking vampire enforcer and I'm not the part fairy telepathic vampire crusader, when we're just Eric and Sookie? Those are the moments that bring me the most joy."

His smile was just as soft, grateful even, as he whispered, "I'm happy to hear he takes care of you."

"I'm pretty happy about it too." Feeling her bond with her mate start to hum strongly, Sookie said, "Speaking of, Eric is just about here. Are you ready to talk to him?"

"Yeah, will you leave us alone so I can? I don't want you listening."

Slowly disentangling herself from her brother and helping him to get resituated on the bed, Sookie assured, "I'm going to go lay flowers on Gran's, Tara's, Lafayette's, and Sam's graves. I'll be waiting by them until Eric calls me back with the bond when you two are done talking."

"Ok." Jason let his sister fuss over him as she raised his bed so he was in a sitting position, adjust his pillows, and fix his blanket. After that he took a sip of the water she offered him before saying, "Ok, ok, stop your pestering."

Sookie didn't get a chance to reply as there was a knock on the door. She already knew it was her mate. After a brief pause it opened and Jackson led Eric into the room. "Dad, Aunt Sookie's mate is here. Says you wanted to talk to him?"

"Yeah, yeah I did." Jason turned his eyes from his son to focus on his sister. "You won't leave? You won't go far?"

"No, Jason. I won't leave. I'll be very close. Just tell Eric when you're done and he'll call me back. I'll be here in less than a minute. I'm pretty fast these days."

Sookie squeezed her brother's hand before heading for the door. Her fingers brushed Eric's in passing before she followed her nephew out of the room. When she was gone Eric moved to stand beside Jason's sickbed. He pulled up the chair and sat down as he greeted, "Jason."

"Eric."

An awkward silence descended upon them as Jason looked over the man that had taken his sister away, the man she was bound to in ways he couldn't understand. He had so many questions for this vampire that was such an integral part of his sister, and he intended to get answers for all of them.

Across from Jason, Eric sat still while the eyes of his mate's brother raked over him, his gaze steady despite his failing body. Jason had asked him here, and while he had come, he would not be the one to initiate conversation. He honestly didn't see the point in this. There was nothing he could tell the boy that would change what had happened or was going to happen, but this was important to Sookie, so he would endure whatever questions Jason Stackhouse wished to ask him. He would answer them all, even if he didn't want to because it would please his mate.

Finally Jason asked bluntly, "Do you love her?"

"With everything I am."

Normally Eric would never speak with a human this way, never answer personal questions, but this was Sookie's brother. For her he would endure this aggravation and infringement of his personal thoughts and feelings, things he'd only shared with his mate. Jason seemed to sense this and pressed, "Why her?"

"Now there is a question that's answer could fill a thousand libraries."

"I'll take the Cliff's Notes."

Eric's grin was genuine. "Still have a mouth on you I see."

"Yes, and that's not an answer to my question."

He immensely disliked that he was in the position where a human was able to ask him such intimate questions. Worse, not only able to ask them, but get the answers. But Sookie had asked him to do this, and he could not, would not, fail her. Even if he wanted to tell Jason Stackhouse to go fuck himself because his personal life was none of his business. Instead, he said, "I was making an observation. As to your question, simply put she is my soul mate. There was no one for me before her, and should she meet the true death I will follow. I cannot live without her."

"How can I know you're telling me the truth?"

"I neither know nor care. You asked a question and I provided my answer. You are either satisfied with it or not. It makes no difference to me."

Glaring at Eric, Jason used his one trump card. "I'm going to tell Sookie."

"How juvenile. I refuse to cater to your whims and you threaten to tell on me?"

"It's working, isn't it?"

Rolling his eyes, knowing he'd been backed into a corner, Eric explained, "I never wanted to love someone this way. I wasn't looking for it, and before I met your sister I didn't think I was capable of this type of emotion. I loved my maker and my children, but not like this. What I feel for Sookie? It goes beyond understanding, beyond reason or sanity. I never saw it coming, and by the time I realized how lost to her I was there was nothing I could do about it. I had to have her."

"So you just took her? Damn what she wants? To hell with those of us that loved her?"

"Do you wish me to say what will make you feel better? Or do you want truth from me as you do from Sookie?"

"Truth. I'm too close to death for anything else."

"Very well then. The truth is that then and now your feelings on the matter mean nothing to me. I didn't and don't care at all what you or her friends thought of my taking Sookie. You matter to me only because you matter to Sookie. I am not here for you, I am here for Sookie, because she asked me to speak with you."

Jason had expected something like that. "But what about Sookie? Did you ever think about what she wanted when you turned her?"

"I thought about it, but decided it didn't matter. I knew she did not want it, and I anticipated it taking some time for her to adjust, but ultimately I cared only for my desire to have her by my side. I could not let her go so I didn't. At the time I—"

"You son of a bitch! You don't deserve her! She's not some possession you can own to make yourself feel better! Sookie is—"

"I know what she is, boy!" Eric's fangs snapped down as he leaned forward and hissed, "I am not done! You will be silent and allow me to answer these questions you feel the need to ask of me! If I must demean myself to speak to you as though you are my equal to make my Sookie happy then you will damn well listen!"

Eyes bright with his ire, Jason huffed, "Well go on then!"

Retracting his fangs and sitting back in the chair, Eric continued, "As I was saying, at the time I didn't care. I decided that Sookie's feelings on the matter were inconsequential. I believed she would be angry, but soon she would get over it and enjoy being a vampire every bit as much as I did."

"Fat lot you knew!" Jason watched Eric arch one of his brows, the message clear, and said, "Alright, I'm being quiet. Keep going."

"I was wrong, and it was the biggest mistake of my life." Eric's eyes glazed over for a moment as he remembered how horrible those first few years were, the pain his hasty turning of Sookie caused them both. "I—misjudged, and I paid dearly for it. We both did. I will never forgive myself for the pain she felt those first few years because of my brash actions."

"So you regret turning her?"

"Not for a moment."

"But you just said—"

"You misunderstand me. I did not, do not, and will never regret bonding Sookie to me and making her my child and mate. I love and need her far too much to do so, but I greatly regret the way I went about it. I should never have taken the choice from her in the way I did. I should not have rushed it."

"If you could go back, how would you do it?"

It was a question Eric had often thought on, so it was easy for him to answer. "I would have eased into it. I would have simply bonded her to me on the trip to Bali and allowed her to stay human. Could I go back, I would have brought her home and seduced her, courted her, made her aware of just how much she meant to me. I would have proven to her that I loved her, showed her how I could not live without her, and convinced her to allow me to turn her. If I could do it all over again I would beg and plead for her to choose me. If I could I'd go back I'd have thrown myself at her feet and prostrated myself before her, offered her anything and everything if only she would not leave me. I would have worshipped her then as I do now and hoped it was enough to convince her to join me in eternity."

"And if it wasn't? If she wouldn't have given up her humanity for you?"

It was another question Eric had considered more than once, and while he hated to admit it, his answer was the same. "I would have turned her regardless, and then, just as I am now, I'd spend eternity trying to make up for the fact I took the choice from her."

Looking hard at Eric, Jason pressed, "So you wouldn't have done the noble thing and stayed with her until she grew old and died? You couldn't have done that for her?"

"I will always fight with everything I am to prevent her death. I will fight the world, and if necessary, I will fight her. Only when there is no fight left in me will Sookie meet the final death."

"That's selfish."

"I never claimed to be anything but. Sookie is mine. You, the world, all other supes, and even death itself can go fuck yourselves if you want to take her from me."

Well you couldn't get more blunt than that. Jason didn't really have anything he could say to that statement, so he asked, "And what about tricking her into bonding to you in the first place?"

"I don't regret tricking her into bonding with me in order to take her from Compton. The manipulation I used to maneuver her away from him was necessary to save her from a fate worse than death. There was no time to do anything else in order to keep her safe."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you remember your cousin Hadley?"

"Hadley? What the hell does she have to do with Bill or Sookie? She disappeared long before Bill ever showed up or Sookie ever met you."

"Indeed she did," Eric agreed, "she disappeared right into the clutches of the Queen of Louisiana. Your cousin became the Queen's favorite pet and regaled her nightly with tales of her strange cousin that knew things she shouldn't, knew people's darkest thoughts, a cousin that seemed to know what everyone around her was thinking at all times."

Jason's eyes narrowed with understanding as he hissed, "That fucking bitch ratted Sookie out!"

"Yes. As you know a telepath is a useful asset to any vampire, but especially a vampire ruler in a time when our people had just announced our existence to humans. Sophie-Anne sent—"

"Who's Sophie-Anne?"

Eric fought the urge to roll his eyes and reminded himself that Sookie would not like him being mean to her brother while he was on his deathbed. "She's the queen of Louisiana, and once she learned of your sister from Hadley she sent her procurer to find out if your cousin's claims were true, and if so to procure Sookie."

"What's a procurer?"

"A procurer is a vampire that works for a monarch and gathers humans they believe will please that monarch. They find, train, and deliver pets, donors, and in many cases easily disposed of humans that will not be missed to those rulers they serve."

With age had come wisdom, and Jason easily put together the rest. "Bill came here to find out if Sookie was a telepath and if she was he was going to take her to the queen?"

"Yes. Once he reported that she was indeed a telepath the queen ordered him to seduce her and prepare her for a life of service at court."

"Holy shit. How the hell did you find out?"

"I had spies in Sophie-Anne's court that alerted me to the situation, so I arranged for Bill to be kidnapped by his maker so that I could trick Sookie into bonding to me."

"Ok, first, does Sookie know what Bill was planning?"

Eric's grin was predatory. "Oh yes. Neither of us liked the way she learned of the truth once we came home from Bali, but she is glad she knows."

"So what happened?"

"The first time we came across him after she learned the truth she kicked him in the balls and hasn't seen him since."

Jason grinned broadly. "That's my sister."

"Indeed it is. I was very proud."

"Ok, so how did bonding my sister to you keep the Queen away?"

Eric wasn't worried about discussing these things with Jason as he knew the man wouldn't have time to tell anyone else of the vampire customs they were speaking of now. "Vampire law states that a blood bonded human belongs to the vampire she is bonded to alone. No other vampire is to touch them, feed from them, have sex with them, or interact with them in any way without their master's permission."

"I thought that was the way with all vampires and their humans?"

"In a way it is. A vampire's pet is supposed to belong to them alone, and there are punishments should other vampires break that rule, but it is paltry. Bonded humans are different. If a vampire feeds from, fucks, or uses another vampire's bonded human in any way the punishment is often the true death."

"Why? Why are bondeds so much more special?"

Letting a hint of fang show, Eric asked, "Do you not remember how protective of our blood we are? I believe you and I had a chat about it in Dallas, did we not?"

Jason was too old to be cowed by the statement, and simply replied, "Yes, but that doesn't answer my question."

"A vampire bonding a human to them with blood is a sacred act. Bonding a human to us requires more than simply giving them our blood, which many vampires do with their pets to mark them with their scent and keep them loyal. True bonding requires the vampire and human to share blood three times. Each drinking from the other at the same time. Once this is done there is an open pathway between them, the beginnings of a mate connection. The vampire and human can feel each other, sense each other, influence one another's emotion. Should a vampire then turn that bonded they become a mated pair. Which is very rare. It is because of this that bondeds are considered sacred by my kind. Bonding Sookie to me meant that no vampire could take her from me. And while pets can be discarded, sold or traded, a bonded human is bonded to their vampire for life. There is no undoing it."

"So if that was enough to keep her safe why turn her? Why turn her if you knew she didn't want it?"

"Bonding her would keep her safe, but it would not keep her alive, or undead, however you want to look at it. It would not keep her at my side."

Holding Jason's gaze, Eric continued, "I was unwilling to let time take Sookie from me as it is taking you from her. I turned her so I could have her for eternity. I will never say goodbye to my mate as she is saying goodbye to you."

Jason turned his eyes away from Eric to look out the window as he digested that information. He was still angry with Eric for taking Sookie like he had, but he was happy his sister had been spared the fate of growing old and dying as he was. He didn't regret his life. He was slightly afraid of dying, but he'd been happy as a human, and had never really imagined life as a vampire. He just needed to make sure that Sookie was with Eric for all the right reasons. "So you turned her because you didn't want her to die? It didn't have anything to do with her gift? It didn't have anything to do with you having a part fairy telepath as your child? You weren't looking for bragging rights?"

Eric's fangs once again snapped down, his hands gripped the arms of his chair so tight the wood cracked, as he snarled, "Because you are dying, because you are my mate's brother, I will not punish you for the insult you've just given me, Sookie, and our bond, but know you are lucky. I have killed others for such an offense."

Leaning close to Jason, Eric growled, "Sookie is not some toy I show off to other vampires, she is not an asset, or a tool I use. She is my world, my very life, my heart and soul. Am I proud of Sookie? Proud of all she's accomplished, all she's learned and hopes to do? Without a doubt. But it is not different than how you are proud of your children and wife. Sookie is my family, and I turned her because her soul called to mine. _Do not belittle our bond again!_"

Jason took in the furious expression on Eric's face, his eyes burning with outrage, the glint of his fangs, and his rigid posture as he fought to control the violence inside him. He was pleased. If even the suggestion that Sookie did not mean everything to him could upset Eric this much, Jason figured it meant the vamp really did love his sister.

"Good. If she consumes you this much then maybe one day you'll actually be good enough for her."

Realizing the boy had been testing him, and being oddly pleased by it, Eric once again retracted his fangs and sat back in his chair. "It is dangerous to bait a vampire, Jason, very dangerous."

Letting out a raspy laugh, Jason joked, "What are you going to do? Kill me? Kind of a useless threat now."

Eric grinned. Jason Stackhouse was most certainly annoying, but he did have a certain charm and appeal. "I suppose you are right."

They sat in silence for a moment, the atmosphere no longer tense, before Jason asked, "What were her first few years like?"

"Miserable. She wanted to meet the sun."

"You kept her from doing it?"

"Yes. I gave her a maker's command to never attempt to harm herself or seek the true death. She was forced to obey."

Jason smiled softly. "Then I guess I owe you my thanks."

Eric was surprised. He'd expected Jason to go off on him for controlling his sister. "You wish to thank me for forcing your sister to remain undead despite the fact she hated being a vampire in the beginning?"

"Yeah. Everything Sook's ever been through, all the pain and bullshit she put up with when we were younger, all the loneliness, every bit of it would have been for nothing if you'd let her die. Way I see it you've given her a chance for the world to pay her back what it owes her."

"And what does it owe her?"

"Bliss." Grinning at Eric, Jason explained, "If anyone in the world deserves to be as happy as can be it's my sister. You wanted eternity with her? Well you got it, so use it well."

"I intend to."

"So do you give them often?"

"What?"

"Maker's commands?"

"I have given Sookie only eleven in all our years together, and most of those were in her first few years while she was learning to control herself as a newborn. Since then I've removed them all. Sookie is more than my child, and I do not wish to command her. We are partners. We discuss things and decide together."

Jason found that a little hard to believe. "Was it always like that?"

"No. It took me a few years to realize that if Sookie and I were going to be happy together, if I wanted her to love me as much as I loved her, I was going to have to change every bit as much as she was. I had to learn to communicate instead of order. It was a difficult transition."

"I'll just bet it was."

"Careful, boy." Eric's words were tempered by his grin as he finished, "As difficult as it was it has been worth it. My life with Sookie is more than I ever hoped it could be. I did not know it was possible to be this happy."

"She's really better now though? She's really happy?"

"I will not lie, there are moments when she longs to be human again, and she does still get depressed from time to time, but these instances are growing fewer and far between. Sookie is learning to be happy as a vampire. She is learning to look forward instead of back."

Jason grew pensive as he remarked, "This is going to set her back, isn't it?"

"Most likely, yes, but I am confident that she will overcome it."

"You make sure she does." Jason's gaze was determined as he asked, "You still looking for that fairy blood?"

"Yes. I know of one source that definitely has it but he is being quite difficult with our negotiations. The other two sources I am sure have some in storage have yet to call me back. I know I can get my hands on some. I'm just not sure it will be in time."

"Doesn't matter." Jason had thought about this, and he'd made up his mind. "You get that fairy blood, but don't you let Sookie use it on me."

"Pardon?"

"I'm dying. Ain't nothin' any of us can do about that, and I don't see how it will do anybody any good for Sookie to be wasting fairy blood just to be there for it. Way I figure, with the portals being closed like Sookie said, the chances you two have to see sunlight aren't that many, so I don't want my sister wasting any of it being sad. After I'm dead I want you to take Sookie to your homestead. Take her there and you two use that fairy blood to be together in the sun. You remind her why living is good. You remind her that just because all of us are gone doesn't mean she can't be happy."

Eric stared at Jason for a moment in silence. He wasn't upset that Sookie had told him about the homestead in Sweden. If she'd felt the need to share such a thing with her dying brother he would not begrudge her that. It was the change in the human before him that consumed his thoughts now. It had been his experience that selfish humans never changed, but apparently Jason Stackhouse was an exception to the rule. He had obviously grown quite a bit throughout the years. The boy he remembered had been selfish and thoughtless to a fault, taking advantage of his sister and hurting her feelings, whether intentional or not, time and again. But this Jason? This Jason was actually worthy to call Sookie sister.

Finally, Eric gave a curt nod and promised, "I will."

"Promise me you'll take good care of her."

"Always."

"And you'll go on following after her like an overprotective guard dog, and helping her to make her dreams come true."

"Night after night."

"And most importantly you'll keep on loving her like she's your whole world."

"Until final death takes us both."

Jason closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Alright then. Me and you are square. You can call her back now."

Eric sent a pulse through the bond and less than a moment later Sookie was through the door and standing at his side. Looking back and forth between them, she asked, "Everything alright?"

"Yes," Eric answered. "We are finished with our talk." Nodding his head to his mate's brother, he bid, "Goodbye Jason Stackhouse, I hope you found what you needed from me."

"I did."

Eric brushed his knuckles along Sookie's cheek before exiting the room. There were only a few hours before sunrise. He would wait in the woods answering emails on his communication unit while Sookie spoke with her brother before joining her to die for the day. When he was gone Sookie looked at her brother and asked, "So did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Did you get what you needed from Eric?"

Jason gave his sister a reassuring smile. "Yeah, Sook, I got what I needed. Now get over here and tell me about some of the places you've been. You said something the other night about some fancy underwater hotel in Indonesia. What was that like?"

Once again Sookie joined her brother on the bed. Tucking herself against him she laid her head on his shoulder and began, "It is probably more of a spectacle for humans than vampires since it is better seeing sea life during the day when the light brings out all the colors from the reefs, but it was an experience. I remember that one thing they had there was this …."

…

…

…

It was time.

Jason Stackhouse sat up in his hospital bed surrounded by his family, and looked around. He'd been moved to the living room so that there would be enough space for everyone. His children, their wives and husbands, his grandchildren and their spouses, and his great-grandchildren were huddled around him. Everyone was crying and promising not to forget him, and Jason was reassuring him that everything would be ok. Strangely, as he felt the creeping claws of death reaching for him, he was no longer afraid. He was almost anxious. He wanted to see Michelle again. He wanted to see Gran and his parents again. He wanted to see his friends again. He wanted to see if Heaven was everything people said it was. But mostly he was ready. He'd lived a good life and he was ready to move on.

After patting his youngest great-grandson on the back he turned his eyes to Sookie who was standing in the corner of the back of the room with Eric behind her, his hands on her shoulders as he offered her support. Last night Dr. Ludwig had arrived and said he wouldn't make it to tonight without some vampire blood. She'd told them that he would be able to hang on until nightfall so Sookie could be here with him if he took a few drops, so he'd agreed and his sister had donated. While his body hurt, and he was beyond tired, he was glad he'd done it. He was glad she would be here in his final moments.

Smiling at his sister, he asked, "What are you doing all the way over there, Sook?"

Sookie ignored the eyes of her brother's children and descendants as everyone looked her way. She had eyes only for her brother as she replied, "I wanted you to have time with your family."

"You are my family. Get over here, sis, and give me one last hug."

Sookie approached her brother, the family she'd never gotten to know parting for her like the Red Sea, and moved to her brother's side. The stench of death was overwhelming, and she could hear the failing beat of her brother's heart rattling in his chest. He had at best a few minutes left. The end had really come. Ignoring everyone in the room, and no longer having to worry about any wires or tubes as everything had been removed so Jason could die with dignity, she crawled into bed with him. Laying her head on his shoulder she wrapped an arm over his waist, and whispered, "I'm going to miss you, Jason."

He wished he'd had the strength to hug her back, but his body was truly failing him. All he had were words and a few minutes to give them. "You have Eric. You won't be alone. Promise me you'll remember that."

Blood red tears spilled down Sookie's cheeks. Her voice was quiet, filled with pain and loss, as she replied, "I promise."

"Stay with me?"

"Until the end."

The room fell silent as everyone waited. Watched. Sookie ignored all the looks, she even ignored the strength and love Eric was bombarding her with through their mate bond. She focused only on the weak and failing beat of her brother's heart, the gentle motion of his chest rising and falling against her, and the diminishing feel of him inside her from the blood bond she'd formed with him. All were fading.

She could feel him with her, inside her, feel his acceptance that the end had come. She could feel the hope and knew he was looking forward to seeing those who had already gone. She felt his love for her and his family. She felt it all and tried her best to return those emotions through the tiny thread that had been formed between them with her vampire blood. She held him close and stayed with him as best she could.

And then he was gone.

His heart stopped.

His chest fell still.

The bond vanished.

Jason Stackhouse had died.

Bloody tears streamed down her cheeks as she pressed her face into his shoulder and let out a sob. It hurt terribly when she felt him torn out of her by death, but she embraced the pain and hugged him tightly one last time. Taking a steadying breath she rose from her brother's deathbed. She straightened his blanket, folded his hands over his heart, stroked his brow, and kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye, Jason. Tell everyone I said hello."

Sookie turned around and reached for Eric. He swept her up in his arms and was out of the house to take to the sky. His mate's brother had died and she needed him now more than ever.

A few moments later Eric landed them in an empty field. He gripped Sookie close to him as she broke down in sobs, crying hysterically. Folding himself into a sitting position with Sookie tucked into him like a child he let her cry. The bond between them was wide open, overflowing with Sookie's sorrow, and Eric embraced it. He would not let his mate suffer this loss alone. He would shoulder her pain and take it into himself to ease her burden. No words were spoken. None were needed. There was nothing Eric could say that would make this better. Only time would ease Sookie's suffering. Time and his unwavering presence and support.

When Sookie could cry no more she fell still in her mate's arms. She simply allowed him to hold her as he rocked her gently, singing to her his people's song of mourning, and sending her his love through their bond. She lay against him until the dawn began to call them to safety, and when she knew it was time for them to go to ground she looked up at him and said, "Don't you ever leave me, Eric Northman. I'll hate you for eternity if you do."

Eric leaned down to lick the dried blood from Sookie's cheeks as he vowed, "Where you go I go, lover. We are one from here until the end of time. I swear it."

Sookie held her mate's gaze, saw the love and dedication he had for her, felt it in their bond, and whispered, "That should just about do it."

…

…

…

Three days later Jason Stackhouse was laid to rest in the Stackhouse family plot in the Bon Temps cemetery behind his house. He was placed between his Gran and wife. Jackson had called Sookie's dayperson and offered to make the ceremony at night so she could attend, but Sookie declined. She had no desire to attend the service. In fact she waited until the dead of night to visit her brother's gave with Eric at her side. Together they stood staring at her brother's headstone in silence for almost an hour before Sookie said, "He enjoyed life."

"That he did."

Eric stood with his arms clasped behind his back, and waited for Sookie to take the lead. He had never been in a situation like this. After he'd been turned he'd never seen his human family again, so he wasn't sure how to comfort Sookie.

"Gran always worried he'd never settle down. He was so wild."

"He just needed to find the right woman. Like I did."

Sookie smiled.

Silence descended as the two vampire mates stood together. The wind blew softly around them as an owl hooted from a few yards away. Neither paid any attention to it.

"Do you think he's in Heaven?"

"What do you want me to say, Sookie? You know I was never Christian."

"I want you to tell me what you believe."

Eric thought about it for a second before offering, "I believe that it is a miracle I found you after a thousand years of darkness. I believe that it is a miracle that you love me despite all I did wrong in making you mine. I believe that it is a miracle we will have centuries of love and life to share, and I believe in a world where miracles exist your brother will find peace in the afterlife. If that means he's in Heaven, then so be it."

Sookie smiled and reached out to take Eric's hand as she stared down at her brother's final resting place. "Then I believe it too."

They both heard the human approaching. They didn't turn because his scent alerted them as to whom he was, and they knew he was no threat.

"Aunt Sookie?"

Jackson approached his father's vampire sister slowly. He could honestly say that he'd been surprised by her a number of times since her arrival. He'd seen her be as distant and stoic as any vampire should be, and he'd seen her so achingly fragile and human as any of his children were when they were hurt. Mostly he'd seen a woman that loved his father dearly so he'd put aside any resentment he'd held for her refusal to be a part of their lives in the physical sense.

He was still a little leery of her, and downright terrified of her mate, but he'd made his father a promise and he was going to make good on it. Coming to stand a few feet away from the Aunt he really didn't know, he said, "My father wanted me to give you something."

Sookie finally turned her eyes from her brother's headstone to look at her nephew. She saw Eric do the same from the corner of her eye, but she knew he wouldn't speak to Jackson unless she asked him to. As much as she loved Eric, she knew he didn't really have much use for humans other than for food and the joy they brought her when she helped them. "What is it, Jackson?"

"He wrote this on the night Dr. Ludwig told you to give him some more blood so you could, so he would be—uh, well he wanted you to have this."

Sookie looked at the envelope her nephew offered her for a moment before reaching out to take it in her free hand. "What is it?"

"I don't know. He wrote it himself. All I did was put it in the envelope. I didn't read it. He just told me to give it to you after he'd gone, so I am."

"Thank you."

Jackson watched as both vampires turned away from him again, clearly dismissing him and he turned around to head back to the house. He only made it a few steps before going back and saying, "Aunt Sookie?"

"Yes?"

She didn't look at him, but he didn't need her to. He just needed her to listen. "Thank you for always being there for us. Thank you for all you've done for our family. But most importantly thank you for loving my father enough to come here and hold him as he died. Thank you for loving him enough to bear that burden."

He'd said what he needed to say so he turned back around and walked away from the vampire aunt he knew he'd never see again. When he was gone Sookie looked down at the envelope in her hand and asked her mate, "What do you think it is?"

"I have no idea. You'll have to open it to find out."

Eric released her other hand so she could tear open the envelope. Pulling out a folded piece of paper she read:

_Sookie Northman,_

_Be happy. No regrets. Live._

_Your Brother,_

_Jason Stackhouse_

Sookie held her tears back through sheer force of will as she passed the note to Eric while looking at her brother's grave. Eric took the note and read the few words. The handwriting was barely legible. Jason had been so weak and frail his hand had obviously been shaking terribly as he'd written the short letter to his sister, but the words were there. Folding the note slowly he replaced it in the envelope before tucking it into his jacket. He didn't need to ask. He knew Sookie would want to put it in their vault.

He wasn't sure what to say. He'd never cared for her brother, thought he was a nuisance, and Sookie knew that, but he was grateful for the message he'd written. Long moments passed in silence as they both continued to stare at Jason's grave before he finally asked, "Will you take his advice?"

Sookie didn't immediately answer. Instead she took a few steps forward so she could kneel down and trace her fingers lightly over her brother's name carved in the stone. She closed her eyes and said a prayer. When she straightened she moved to stand in front of Eric and offered him the best smile she could muster.

"If you'll help me."

"Always."

Taking Eric's hand, Sookie laced her fingers with his and allowed him to lead her out of the cemetery that held all her human family and friends. She didn't look back.

**THE END**


End file.
